Rose in Wonderland
by Emily Kattalakis
Summary: "Doctor?" Rose asked confused, "since when was the TARDIS so wet and full of sun light?, was that a bird chirping somewhere near?" "Doctor?" He frown confused "I'm not Doctor, I'm the Hatter, see? I got a hat" *One Shot*


**A/N: In this the books by Lewis Carroll, doesn't exists!**

* * *

Rose smile walking to the TARDIS, her backpack full with clean clothes; after spending two days with her mom explaining why Mickey won't come back, she was ready for more adventure, maybe this time they actually would go where they where suppose too.

"Hello?" Rose asked looking at the strange little girl next to the TARDIS, she had long white hair tied in two long pigtails looking strangely like rabbit ears, big red eyes and wore a white dress. "No! Don't do that!"

Rose tried to stop the girl who open the TARDIS door and got inside, running Rose enter behind her but instead of the granite floor she expected to find, the floor disappear beneath her feet, she didn't get to think once gravity kicked in, Rose fall away to god knows where.

* * *

"Hey, wake up"

The Doctor's voice with a slight Scottish accent call her from far away, rocking her in an attempt to woke her, over and over again until holding her head Rose finally sit up .

"Doctor?" Rose asked confused, "since when was the TARDIS so wet and full of sun light?, was that a bird chirping somewhere near?."

"Doctor?" He frown confused "I'm not Doctor, I'm the Hatter, see? I got a hat"

He show her his elegant black hat, and Rose frown blinking until her eyes got used to the light, he was the Doctor, he looked like the Doctor, some really great hair, playful chocolate eyes, tall, slim and a little bit foxy; the only difference were his clothes-a navy blue suit-, the hat, and that Scottish accent that was making her blush.

"_Okay"_ Rose stretch the word in disbelief "So, you are the Hatter then?"

"Yep" he popped his P "I'm the Hatter, nice to meet you" he offered her his hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Rose"

She held his hand confused, even if his hand felt like the Doctor's, it was warmer, and didn't give her the sensation of security the Doctor's hand always did, without thinking Rose move and press her ear against his chest listening to his hearts, first to the left and as expected she heard his beating heart, then to right, to find nothing at all, he only had one heart.

"You have one heart" Rose accused him.

"Well yeah, so do you" he accused her and then frown "Wait…you said your name was Rose right?"

"Yeah, Rose Tyler"

Without a word, the Hatter took Rose by the cheeks and kiss her, after the second of shock she kiss him back, sighing as their tongues tangled, leaving her breathless.

"Wha…what was that for?" Rose asked trying to calm down her blushed cheeks.

"Just testing, you are not the same Rose that came to Wonderland before" the Hatter explained letting her go.

"And you needed to kiss me for that?"

"Not really, I could just lick your wrist, but more fun this way" he smiled cheekily and walked away.

"Who…what…wait!" Rose run behind him "Where are you going?, Where are we?, Where is the Doctor?"

"Who is that Doctor you keep talking about? I know everyone in Wonderland and there is no Doctor in here" he frowned walking in a straight line.

"Wonderland? What do you mean Wonderland"

"We are in Wonderland" he explained like if it was the most obvious thing.

Wonderland, of course that explained, absolutely NOTHING!, she still didn't have any answers, she didn't know where Wonderland was, or how to go back, she didn't know if this man who looked like the Doctor was someone trustworthy.

"Wait" Rose stop him be holding his arm "Have you seen the TARDIS-A big blue police box?" she explained at his blank face.

"A blue box?" he tough for a minute "Nope, no blue boxes"

"How about a little girl? White hair and red eyes, she looks like rabbit"

"The White Rabbit" he muted breathless.

"Uhm yes I guess, she is the one who brought me here"

"We need to go the Caterpillar" he explained taking her hand walking through the forest until they found a road. "You see, Wonderland is under attack, the Red Queen is killing everyone, no one and nowhere is safe"

"And what has that to do with me?"

"A prophesy talks about a girl form a foreign land, brought here by the White Rabbit, to defeat the Queen, once before a girl named Rose came and destroyed the Queen's ship"

"And you think I can stop it now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you are not the same Rose—"

Ok _rude,_ he might not be the Doctor, but he still was rude and not ginger.

"—But the Caterpillar needs to know about you"

Without another word he keep walking down the road, Rose follow him deep in thought, she didn't know how to go back home, but maybe this Hatter, could help her find the White Rabbit girl, and a way back to the Doctor.

…_Rose…_

"Doctor," She turn around expecting to find him, but he was nowhere to be seeing.

"I told you, I'm the Hatter" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up!," she closed her eyes trying to concentrate in hearing his voice, but nothing happened. "It must have been my imagination" Rose whispered disappointed.

"Tell me about this Caterpillar" Rose asked after five minutes walking in silence.

"The Caterpillar is the leader of the resistance against the Red Queen"

"And where do we find this…"

Her words were cut because once again she was falling, the road beneath her feet give up under their weight and Rose fall down the road, she covered her face as much as she could until she hit something cold and hard, which made a strange "uff" sound and stop her frantic falling.

"Oh hello"

An American voice said near her ear and Rose noted her position, she was now lying over a man, with her legs spread to his sides and his arms holding her by the waist.

"Jack?" Rose asked in disbelieve, looking at the man under her body.

"That's me, I'm Jack Harkness, the White Knight" he help her stood up and Rose look at him frowning, he kissed her hand and smile.

He looked exactly like Jack, the same dark hair and mischievous eyes, but he was wearing white knight armour, besides the clothes he was Jack.

"Hands off the girl!" the Hatter said taking Rose by the waist holding her against his body; Jack raise his hands, before he started to flirt with him.

"Nice hat" he said offering his hand "Knight Jack Harkness" the Hatter shock his hand, insecure still holding Rose against him and introduce himself. "Hatter"

"And I still don't know you name beautiful" Jack attention flew back to Rose

"Her name is Rose," The Hatter answers with his tick Scottish accent.

"I can speak by myself, thank you very much"

Rose said rearranging her clothes, even if she was enjoying that little _macho_ display of jealousy, she wasn't a mindless doll for them to throw around, and speak about like she wasn't able to do so herself.

"Wait, you are Rose?, the Rose?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" she nodded, cleaning the dirt out of her clothes as much as she could.

"I'm the White Knight, the Caterpillar send me to get you"

* * *

Rose walked talking happily with Jack, who had a weir way of talking backwards, smiling and gathering information about this strange world, she learn that the night only lasted ten hours and the day four, she learned that no one had ever seen the Queen and lived to tell the tale, so no one knew how she looked like; also Jack told her about the Caterpillars wife, a woman knows as the Duchess, she used to rule the white part of Wonderland, but now she hides with the resistance, in order to defeat the Queen.

They talked and walked along the forest in the limit between the road and the threes, to hide in case one of the Queen's servants decided to appear.

"We should camp here, it's almost night" Jack said walking to a cave.

"Who named you the leader?" The Hatter asked crossing his arms through his chest, still not trusting this stranger.

"I showed you the letter, the Caterpillar send me for you two" Jack explained rolling his eyes, trying to start a fire.

"Come on Hatter, you don't have to be jealous" Rose smiled with her tongue cough in her teeth.

"I'm not…I'm…I…Rooooose!," he whined in the same way the Doctor used to do when she wanted to do that human weird thing know as sleeping.

"Yes!," Jack celebrated the fire interrupting them "Come on, lest sleep a little, you can sleep with me if you want" he wiggle his eyebrows at them playfully "You too Rose"

The Hatter rolled his eyes, and Rose just giggle used to Jack's flirting and strange ways; trying to prevent a new fight between the two, Rose took the Hatter's hand and seat next to Jack and the fire, she rested her head in the Hatter's shoulder and sight.

"So what do you do in this place?" She asked to the Hatter.

"I own a tea shop" again he popped his P "Oh I had never make it sound like that sho_p_"he repeated and smile.

"Tea sho_p_"Rose repeated bumping his shoulder with hers and they smile at each other.

"If you don't kiss him I will" Jack said to Rose who giggle and closed her eyes resting her weight against the Doctor's.

Hatter, she was with the Hatter, she needed to remember that, Rose tough, slowly loosing against the fatigue she didn't know she was feeling, the Hatter smile and Jack just laugh.

…_Rose…Rose…_

With a yelp Rose woke up, that was the Doctor's voice, he was calling her, Rose look around trying to shake the sleepiness out of her body she stood up ready to run for it, to go wherever the voice was calling her.

"Rose"

She heard once more, it was the Hatter calling her name in his sleep "Crumbs in the butter" He whispered and Rose couldn't help but smile in her sadness, it wasn't the Doctor but the Hatter calling her name.

* * *

Finally they got to their destiny, somewhere in the forest there was an enormous castle that looked somehow like the chess piece surrounded by a dish full of only god knows what, a heavy stone bridge fall to make the path, and following the White Knight they get inside.

"Just follow me"

Jack instructed and Rose took the Hatter's hand, following him looking around the place; the stone walls and corridors went forever, the place was enormous and if Rose hadn't travel to so many worlds, she would had find the place strange, with the talking animals and giant cakes, she saw a strange looking bottle with a red liquid and note attached to it that read _"Drink me"_.

"Don't" the Hatter said holding her hand that she didn't notice was moving to grab the bottle.

"It was hypnotic calling me to drink it" Rose frowned looking at her hand like it was someone else's.

"It has a psychic link around it, it makes you do whatever the label says," Jack explained "Take this out of here" he ordered to a strange looking…thing, a frog with human legs wearing an elegant suit.

They keep walking up and down, to the left and right, until they finally got to the centre of the tower and find the central room, where the famous Caterpillar and the Duchess should be; trying to look confident Rose stood there as the heavy looking doors opened slowly to reveal the room covered in white velvet roves, with a round wood table in the middle of it, with chess pieces in it, moving around the chess board, but Rose eyes were fixed in the woman and the man standing over the table, wearing a smart black suit completed with black tie a was Pete Tyler and next to him wearing a long Victorian white dress was Jackie Tyler, with her long white hair falling lose down her shoulders.

"Caterpillar, Duchess" Jack said kneeling in the floor in a sign of respect.

"Stand up White Knight" The Caterpillar -Pete- ordered. "You did well bringing them here" Jack nodded and stood up.

"You look so tired sweetheart, you should take some tea" The Duchess -Jackie- offered them a cup of tea, already purred for them.

"Oh six sugar and splash of milk," the Hatter smile drinking his tea.

"Are you ok, love?" The Caterpillar asked grabbing Rose arm.

…_Rose…_

The Doctor's voice call again and Rose jumped like if the Caterpillar's touch had burned her. "Yes, yes ok, fine" she lied, remembering to herself this wasn't her world, and their weren't her parents.

"Maybe you should rest for tonight, tomorrow we will talk" The Duchess offered "Jack, take them to one of the rooms"

"But…" Rose started to said when she looked out of the window, it was almost night fall again, with days so short Rose wonder, how can they get anything done in this place.

Once in their room Rose sat in the bed, apparently they had assumed the Hatter and her were a couple, without even ask about it; she was used to people assuming that with her and the Doctor, who sat now next to her looking uncomfortable.

Hatter.

The Hatter sat now next to her, she had to keep reminding herself he wasn't her Doctor, this was a crazy man who just looked like him.

"Are you ok?" He asked preoccupied.

"Yeah, they just…they look like my parents" she explained looking at their fingers tangled together, why was she holding his hand again?, she felt like she was betraying the Doctor, but at the same time, she felt right, she felt good holding his hand, maybe it was just the familiarity of it or maybe it was the way he made her fell, safe and at home, a way that she had only feel in the Doctor's arms.

"What do you mean? Who looks like your parents?" He asked confused.

"The Caterpillar and the Duchess, they look just like them"

"How are things in your world?"

The Hatter asked falling into the bed, Rose lie next to him, and took a deep breath before she started talking, until she fall asleep in the middle of one of her stories, about how she and the Doctor had encounter a werewolf.

They woke up next day with screams and the sound of people running around, the Hatter mumble something and hide his face in her shoulder, complying about the interruption of his dream. Sighing Rose stood up and open the door just in time to listen.

"The Red Queen is here!" Someone screamed and Rose run to one of the oversized window to look at this famous Red Queen.

"**EXTERMINATE!**"

Rose froze two steps away from the window, when she finally got to move, she just confirmed her worst nightmare, it was a Dalek, a massive metallic red Dalek, with its eyes sack trying to find its next target.

"**OFF WITH THE HEAD!**"

The Queen give the killing order to her normal size Dalek to destroy those in the resistance that were captured, gasping like a fish out of the water Rose stood there frozen for a minute, until the Hatter drag her out of there.

"Run!"

He ordered, and Rose followed him running down the long stairs, until they found a back door and run to the forest trying to escape until Rose heard the most beautiful sound she knew.

"Is the TARDIS!"

Rose laughed running in the direction of the sound, the forest disappeared behind her and she end up in a cloudy cold beach, and her smile grow wider as the TARDIS materialise in front of her.

"Rose wait!" The Hatter call, and Rose froze in place.

"Is the TARDIS, I can go home Hatter" she hug him in celebration and felt him braking inside as he hug her back not willing to let her go. "Hatter?"

"Stay with me" he plea.

"I—I can't I need to go back"

"Why? You could stay with me, would he be able to be with you?, To live a life in a house with carpets and windows?, To grow old with you?" he asked holding her by the waist.

"You can…you can grow old with me?, At the same time?"

Rose asked feeling the tears closing her throat, would she be able to leave Wonderland, here she had her dad and mom and even Jack was here…and the Hatter?, Who was so much like the Doctor but so different at the same time, he smiled with her, he hold her hand, he kissed her, he could grow old with her, she could have a life in here with him.

"Together" he answered with a small smile, wiping away her tears and Rose shocked her head.

"I need to go back to the Doctor, I—I promise him…I promise him forever"

"Would he want you back?"

He asked as Rose froze digging her nails into the palms of her hands, and the Hatter could help but smile, Rose was trying so hard to hold the tears back and not to break, to be strong.

"You don't understand, the Doctor and I…we…we"

The TARDIS started to dematerialise once more and Rose grabbed the Hatter by the lapels of his suit, she kiss him deeply and run to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Rose?, wake up Rose, you promise me forever, and this isn't it" the Doctor's voice plea, blinking slowly Rose opened her eyes, to find the Doctor in front of her, with her hands in her temples.

"Doctor?" she asked in relive.

"Rose!" He smiled "You are awake you are back!" He yell laughing, and stopped as Rose yelped in pain when she tried to hug him, "Don't move" he warned her, taking his sonic screwdriver

_Don't move? _ Rose frown, trying to move, to find the pricing pain in her arms and legs, with a gasp, she froze and carefully moving her head she saw the purple roots and thorns digging deep into her skin, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver against the roots and they retract leaving Rose skin full of little bleeding wounds.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS"

He took her in his arms and got her back to the TARDIS, running as fast as he could, with the extra weight of Rose, carefully he opened the doors and went directly to the med bay, taking care of her wounds, patching her up.

"What the hell was that!" Rose asked once she recovered her voice.

"That was a Kraliprious, is a psychic plant, it feeds of blood and psychic energy" he explained "It creates a world inside the victim's head, it gives her all the victim wants, a family, money, power, love" the Doctor explain concentrated in her wounds, losing the blush in her cheeks "So the victim won't know what is happening or want to woke up"

"I heard you, you were calling me"

"Yea, luckily for you, my jeopardy-friendly companion, you travel with the most impressive Time Lord ever," he smiled wiggling his eyebrows to her.

"And why didn't you just sonic it? to get me out" she asked hissing at the pain.

"I had to wake you up first, if I didn't the shock would have kill you"

He said finishing with the would in her left hand and took a deep breath, finally she was safe once again; without a word he stood up and hug her hard, burying his face in her neck, he had been so worried the last couple of hours, at the end he knew it was all up to Rose, she was the only one who could get her out of there.

"I'm so glad you woke up" he confessed but didn't get an answer back. "Rose?" he asked looking at her, but she was already sleep thanks to the medicine he had given her, sighing the Doctor put her in the bed, he kiss her forehead, tuck her inn and took a seat next to her.

Hours later when Rose finally woke up, she move her arms smiling at the lack of pain, she look around and find the Doctor looking at his reflection in one of the metallic doors in the med bay.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked curious "Cheeking your reflection?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah, I would look rather handsome with a hat" his voice tinted with the Scottish accent as he wiggle his eyebrows playfully at her.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

The End.

* * *

**I saw Alice (the Syfy miniseries) the other day and this just came to me!**

**I hope you enjoy, the story as much as I enjoy writen it please tell me what you think!  
**

**Love.**

**-The Girl Who Writes.  
**


End file.
